


The Truth Will....Well, Something

by pyrotechnik



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechnik/pseuds/pyrotechnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin is drugged with a truth serum, the resulting fall out is, in a word, epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a prompt on tumblr. The whole thing starts with this post here: http://pyroteknich.tumblr.com/post/145196506900/pyroteknich-punsbulletsandpointythings

Anakin cried out as Asajj yanked the syringe from his neck. The Sith adept laughed as he swiped clumsily with his lightsaber. Asajj leapt back as Anakin scrambled after her. Anakin stabbed towards her hand holding the syringe. If he could get her to drop it, he could take it back to the Temple and have it analyzed. If this was a new biological weapon, that would be the best chance to formulate a counter drug. Plus, maybe it wouldn’t kill him. A lucky drag of his saber across Asajj’s side made her hiss in pain and drop the syringe. Dimly, Anakin could hear the pounding of booted feet, and knew Asajj heard it, too.

 

“It’s too bad I won’t get to observe your reactions to my Master’s little creation. But I suppose I shall have to content myself with the knowledge I won’t be seeing you again. Farewell, Skywalker! May your last days be…...agonizing.”

 

Asajj fled the room just as Rex and the rest of Torrent Company rounded the corner and sped into the room. By this time, Anakin was starting to feel the effects of the drug. He staggered over to where Asajj had dropped the syringe, and scooped it up. He turned, and, weaving like he’d downed half a bottle of Obi-Wan’s beloved Correlian Brandy, made his way towards Rex.

 

“We need to get this to the Temple,” he slurred. He watched bemusedly as the ground suddenly rose up to meet him, and never heard Rex’s reply.


	2. Part 2

               Rex lunged for his General before he could topple to the ground.  Grunting, he swung the unconscious jedi over his shoulders in a two hand carry.

 

“Jesse, grab that syringe. We need to get it to Kix on the double. Let’s move!”

 

As Torrent Company raced back to camp, Attie radioed ahead to medical.

 

“Attie to base med, Attie to base med, come in base med, over.”

 

“Base med to Attie what’s your incoming? Over.” Kix’s voice crackled through the line.

 

“Base med, General suffering from unknown contaminate. ETA five minutes, over.”

 

“Roger that, will have med prepped and General Kenobi radioed, over. Did you secure method of contamination? Over.”

 

“Roger that. Method of contamination is secured. Over.”

 

“Base med will be standing by, over and out.”

 

“Roger. Over and out.”

 

               Once outside the compound, Rex loaded a still unconscious Anakin on the speeder, and swung on behind him. “Jesse, did you bag that syringe?” Rex asked. Jesse replied, “Yes, sir, and put it in my pouch.” He patted the side pouch of his belt. Rex nodded, and started up the speeder. As one, Torrent Company took off towards base camp.

 

               Upon arrival, Rex pulled the speeder to a halt in front of the medical bay. Kix met them at the entrance. Carefully, Rex passed Anakin down to Kix, then dismounted the speeder.

 

“Jesse has the syringe used to administer the drug. I don’t know exactly how long between administration and when the General fell unconscious, though.”

 

Kix snorted. “I’m sure that movement exacerbated the spread of the drug in his system. I’ll pull bloodwork and run some tests. In the meantime, let’s get him inside and on a cot. I want to check that puncture wound and make sure it won’t get infected.”

 

They moved Anakin to a cot, and Kix drew a vial of blood and put it into the computer screener. The machine would analyze the blood, and hopefully tell them what the General had been injected with. Then, Kix cleaned and bandaged the puncture wound on Anakin’s neck.

 

“I want to see that syringe. It looks like they used a large needle. That’s worrysome.”

 

“ Why?” Rex wanted to know.

 

“You’d only use a needle that large if the substance is more viscous than liquid. Or if you wanted a large does to be administered very quickly. Or you were just stupid. That’s always a possibility.”

 

Just then, Jesse poked his head in. “ Captain, Kix, good.” He handed over the syringe. “I think there might be a little bit of the drug still in there.”

 

“With this, plus the bloodwork, I may be able to come up with something to help General Skywalker.” Kix was hopeful.

 

“Any word on when General Kenobi will arrive?” Rex asked. Jesse nodded. “He should be here in an hour or so. They had to do some mop up on the other side of the ridge. Should be just about finished now.”

 

“ Right. Keep me posted.”

 

“Roger that. Anything else?”

 

Rex shook his head. “No. You and the men get something to eat and rest while you can. Knowing General Kenobi, he’ll want General Skywalker back at the Jedi Temple for treatment. Be ready to move out in two hours.”

 

“Roger that. I’ll tell the men.” Jesse withdrew with a salute.

 

“Now, we wait.” Kix said.

 


	3. Part 3

General Kenobi’s transport arrived exactly one hour later. Rex waited as the ramp deployed and the shuttle door opened. General Kenobi stepped out, followed by the members of his battalion.  He made his way down the ramp, and stopped when he reached Rex, who saluted.

“Captain. How is Anakin?” Rex dropped the salute, and replied, “ Still unconscious, sir. Kix took blood samples and ran them. He also ran the drug sample we had from the syringe.”

Kenobi nodded. “ Good. Let’s go see what he has to tell us, then.”

                Kix had a lot to tell them. “ Whoever dreamed this thing up was either a genius, or a moron. Not sure yet which.” He pulled up a chart and explained. “ What I think they were going for was a combined truth serum and a lust drug. But whoever designed this failed neurology. Instead of targeting dopamine, they targeted oxytocin. Dopamine is present when something feels good, like sex or lust. Or when something is exciting, like jumping off a cliff.” Here, Kix shot a pointed look at General Kenobi. The General, in turn, gave him an innocent look, replying, “That was completely Anakin’s fault, and not relevant at this time.” Kix grumbled, but continued. “Oxytocin, on the other hand, is what you might call a comfort chemical. It’s present when you are feeling comforted and bonding. But the truth serum, that they nailed. So we have a General Skywalker with an oxytocin overdose, and a truth serum running through his veins. He’s going to want to cuddle and tell the truth about anything and everything.” Kix paused, and cocked his head. “Alternatively, he may become paranoid and tell the truth about everything.”

                Rex was baffled by the last bit. “Why paranoid? And if it was just an oxytocin overdose, why’d General Skywalker pass out?” Kix gave him a sour look. “He passed out because it was an _overdose_. Hopefully, he won’t have lost any memory. And while oxytocin can increase the feeling of comfort and bonding, it can also increase paranoia. Combine it with a truth serum, and there can be all kinds of side effects. I highly suggest General Skywalker be put under medical observation until the drug works its way out of his system.”

“There is no cure, then?” General Kenobi asked. Kix shook his head. “Not that I can see. Since it replicates a chemical the body produces naturally, your best bet is to let it work its way out. Keeping him hydrated will help flush it out of his system.”

“What about a Force purge?” Kenobi questioned.

“No idea. That’s something you want to ask your Temple healers.”

“Very well. When can we expect Anakin to come around? I’d like him to be conscious for the trip back to Coruscant.”

Kix checked his chrono. “Should be any time now. I’ll go check.” He made his way back to Skywalker’s cot.

                Kenobi turned to Rex. “Captain, I want everything packed up and everyone ready to go as soon as Anakin wakes.I’m not going to take the chance that your team wasn’t also contaminated by something in that compound. I want you all to go through the Temple healers. If nothing else, the check up will do you good.”

                Rex saluted. “Yes, General. We’ll have everything ready to go in thirty.” Kenobi nodded. “Good. I’ll leave you to it. I want to check on Anakin.”

 


	4. Part 4

His head was killing him.  He groaned softly, and even that small noise set of micro explosions behind his eyes. Nope, waking up was not a good idea. Whose idea was it to wake up, anyway. Should have words with them. He hadn’t felt this bad since he drank half a bottle of Corellian Brandy when he was fourteen. Thank the force Obi-Wan never figured it out.

“Mmmm. I had wondered how long you expected me to believe that half a sealed bottle of brandy would just evaporate. And your spectacular hang over was punishment enough.”

Oh, he knew that voice. That was a _good_ voice. That was the voice of his childhood. The voice of comfort and patience and exasperation. The voice that had praised his accomplishments and soothed his nightmares. That was Master, brother, friend. That was Obi-Wan. He was _safe_.

“I’m glad you think so. Now, can you open your eyes?”

Nope. Not going to happen. Not with this headache.

“I think I can fix that.”

Oooooooh. Oh, that felt good. He always loved the feel of Obi-Wan’s  Force signature. It was warm and soothing.

“Thank you, Anakin. Now, how do you feel?”

 Had he been saying that out loud, or projecting? He couldn’t tell. “Like a nest of gundarks trampled on my head. What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

Anakin frowned. “Ventress dosed me with something, then she took off when she heard Torrent Company. Did we get the syringe?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes. It was brought back for analysis.”

“Well, will I live?” Anakin snarked.

Obi-wan’s eyes softened. “Yes, but you won’t enjoy it.”

Anakin snorted. “Well, considering it was something Ventress dosed me with, I figured that. What was it? And will I be a danger?”

“As far as Kix can tell, it’s a two-fold drug. A mixture of oxytocin and a truth serum. I can only speculate, but I believe that Ventress wished to take you captive. Kix believes the only cure is time. However, the Temple healers may be able to counter the drug. As uncomfortable as you will be, you may wish to be rendered unconscious. However, I want to keep you aware until we reach Coruscant. I am worried about the effect this may have on your mind and emotions. In addition, the longer the drug is present in your system, the more difficult it may become for you to resist it. For now, I want to restrict access to myself, Cody, Rex, and Kix.”

“What about Ahsoka?”

Obi-Wan frowned. “When we rendezvous with Ahsoka, I will let her know. But, Anakin. This is very important. **_No one_** must know that you have been drugged. We don’t yet know how this drug interacts with your physiology. All we _do_ know is that it was designed as a torture and interrogation drug. You will want to answer any question put to you with the truth. Imagine how an enemy could take advantage of that. “

Anakin paled. No, no that would not be good. Not at all.

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’m glad you agree with me.” He noticed Anakin’s eyes beginning to lose focus as he tried to stay awake and aware. Obi-Wan rested his hand on Anakin’s forehead, brushing back the sweat-curled fringe.

“Sleep, Anakin. We are about ten hours out from Coruscant. If you can, try and sleep until we reach Coruscant orbit. I will wake you then.” Obi-Wan pulled away, and started to leave when he felt a weak tug on his sleeve.

“Stay. Please?” rasped Anakin. “’T’s always better when you’re here. M’safe then.”

Obi-Wan smiled faintly. “Well then, far be it from me to refuse you. Scoot over a bit, if you can.”

Anakin sighed in relief as Obi-Wan lay beside him. Now he had nothing to fear.

“Of course not, padawan. Sleep.”

Anakin knew no more.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The Truth Will…..Well, Something.

Part 5

 

                As he had when he was young, Anakin immediately wrapped himself around Obi-Wan like an octopus. The first time Anakin had crawled into Obi-Wan’s (Qui-Gon’s. Back then, it still was Qui-Gon’s) bed, he’d so thoroughly tangled himself up into Obi-Wan that the nascent master had not so discretely counted the boy’s limbs. Just to make sure there were only four, and none had spontaneously sprouted. It was a check Obi-Wan would perform multiple times over the course of Anakin’s apprenticeship. As he’d matured, Anakin had only grown more akin to a multi tentacled sea creature. Especially when his guard was down. As it was now.

“Oh, Anakin. Why is it always you,” Obi-Wan murmured as he carded lazy fingers through the curly head on his chest. Anakin mumbled in his sleep and curled closer to Obi-Wan. He hadn’t done this since before he’d been knighted, and he’d missed the comfort of being wrapped in Obi-Wan’s force signature.

As he lay there, Obi-Wan pondered on what the Council’s response might be. He winced as the thought of the diatribe Mace was sure to indulge in. Mace had never liked Obi-Wan’s master, nor any from his line, apart from Yoda. And even then, some days Obi-Wan was convinced that if Mace could drop Yoda in a pit without repercussion he would do so in a heartbeat.  Hell, if Mace could drop most of the “trouble makers” in the order in a pit, he would do so. Nothing was quite so anathema to Mace Windu than disorder.

But this brought up the whole problem. Anakin was compromised. He was cuddly, affectionate, and worst of all, compelled to tell everything that crossed his mind. What minimal filter he’d had was now completely gone.  Which meant that if anyone asked him directly, the discovery of his dear wife was imminent. Obi-Wan snorted in dry amusement to himself. How Anakin honestly believed that no one in the Order, especially his own _master,_ knew about Padmé he couldn’t fathom. Of course, Obi-Wan knew. So did Garen, Bant, and Reeft. He was pretty sure Plo Koon was aware, and he knew for a fact that Siri found it both alarming and hilarious in turns. Ahsoka definitely knew, and reveled in it.  But now came the problem of how to keep Anakin’s mouth completely shut on the subject. He’d have to sleep on it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finally got written. It's been sitting around on my computer, not cooperating, for MONTHS. But I finally have something decent. I'm still not absolutely thrilled with it, but hopefully the next chapter will really get some things done and move the story along.


End file.
